Return To Innocence
by Lumiere Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: Fubuki Shirou, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Tachimukai Yuuki, Fudou Akio. ¿Qué tienen en común estos chicos? El destino los unirá en el Instituto Raimon. Todos deben hallar el camino marcado para llegar a la felicidad. Deberán retornar a la inocencia, para encontrar el amor. [Yaoi/Varias parejas]
1. Adaptándome

¡Hola~! ¿Qué tal?

Bienvenidos a este proyecto de Inazuma Eleven que vengo planeando hace mucho tiempo. Va a ser largo, con muchas parejas, quiero usar muchos personajes. Que haya drama, romance, humor, intriga, que guste. *-*  
Para que no haya algún tipo de confusión, quería aclarar que puse a Hiroto como Hiroto Kira y no Kiyama, porque fue adoptado por el señor Kira. ¿Se entendió? xD Creo que sí. e.e

Bien, cualquier error o cosa que no haya quedado clara, me avisan~ :3

* * *

Capítulo uno: Adaptándome.

Narra Fubuki.

.

.

— ¡Apresúrate, Shirou! ¡Se te hará demasiado tarde y no pienso llevarte en el auto!

Ya era la decimoquinta vez en la mañana en que debía escuchar los gritos de mi madre. Bien, ya entendí que debo apresurarme y que tendré que caminar, vale.

— ¡Que ya lo sé, mamá! ¡No te preocupes, caminaré! —grité, desde lo alto de la escalera, viendo a mi madre en la puerta. Le lancé un beso, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Me dirigí a la cocina, viendo los panqueques con miel que estaban en la mesa, aún calientes. Reí mientras me sentaba en mi lugar y comenzaba a comer mi desayuno. Tomé un poco de zumo y cogí mi mochila, dispuesto a irme.

— ¿Faltan treinta minutos para las nueve, eh? —miré el reloj de mi muñeca, caminando hacia el colegio—. Creo que no estoy muy lejos y mamá exageró con eso de que llegaría tarde.

Como si realmente me importara llegar tarde al nuevo colegio. Ni siquiera me acostumbro a esta nueva ciudad a la que transfirieron a mi madre por cuestiones de trabajo. Suspiré, como a las tres cuadras se veía el esplendoroso Instituto Raimon.

—Es bonito, pero no se compara con mi antiguo colegio en Hokkaido—comenté sonriendo—. Lo extraño.

Seguí caminando y a lo lejos divisé la cancha de fútbol, muchos chicos jugando, eso me gustó. Mi hermano menor y yo solíamos jugar juntos. Estoy ansioso de saber si podré jugar aquí.

De repente sentí un choque en mi espalda, que me desestabilizó pero por suerte no caí. Giré sobre mis talones, y vi a un chico de cabellos castaños en el suelo, se veía bastante confundido.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, agachándome para estar a su altura, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Lo siento si me crucé en tu camino.

— ¿Eh? —el muchacho que poseía unos ojos azules me miró avergonzado, parecía adorable—. ¡Fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho!

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente. ¡Vamos, arriba!—le ayudé a incorporarse, sin dejar de sonreírle—. ¿No te lastimaste, verdad?

— ¡N-no, estoy perfecto! ¡Gracias! —hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mí, luego me miró con una sonrisa y su sonrojo que parecía imborrable—. Soy Yuuki Tachimukai, de primer año.

—Mucho gusto, Tachimukai-kun—le tendí la mano, que tomó delicadamente—. Yo soy Shirou Fubuki, de segundo año.

— ¡Oh, entonces usted es mi sempai! —su rostro se iluminó, lo que me causó gracia.

—Pues eso creo, pequeño, pero no me trates con tanta formalidad—despeiné suavemente sus cabellos—. ¿Vamos entrando? Llegaremos tarde.

Él asintió y empezamos a andar rumbo a los pizarrones de anuncios que estaban en la entrada del colegio, para saber qué clases nos tocaban. Vi mi nombre en la clase de 2° A y anoté los horarios de mi clase, viendo que las tres primeras horas eran de Matemáticas.

—Bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego, Tachimukai-kun—dije a mi nuevo amigo de ojos azules, que entristeció—. Deduzco que no conoces a nadie al igual que yo. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?

— ¡Me encantaría, Fubuki-sempai! —asintió alegre, empezando a caminar hacia su curso—. Entonces no vemos en el comedor. ¡Adiós!

Agité mi mano despidiéndolo, se notaba que era muy entusiasta, no pude evitar reír mientras caminaba a mi clase. Me preguntaba cómo serían mis compañeros, si me llevaría bien con ellos.

Vi la puerta de mi clase, respiré hondamente y entré… Pero solamente había un chico ahí dentro. Era un salón amplio, con tres hileras de banco dobles, por lo que calculé que tendría que sentarme con un extraño.

Miré mi reloj, viendo que faltaban diez minutos para el comienzo de clases.

—Escuché que siempre llegan cuando el timbre suena —percibí la voz de mi compañero, el cual tenía un ojo cubierto por su cabello azulado. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí sonriente, tendiéndome la mano—. Me llamo Ichirouta Kazemaru. Nunca te había visto en esta pequeña ciudad. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Estás en lo cierto, me mudé a esta ciudad hace poco —estreché su mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Soy Shirou Fubuki, mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. Hey, sé lo que se siente ser nuevo —señaló su asiento—, no conocer a nadie. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Porque a decir verdad, yo tampoco conozco a nadie en este curso, me acabo de trasladar este año.

Asentí, caminando junto a él a los dos primeros bancos de la tercera hilera. Acomodé mis cosas mientras hablábamos, me sentí cómodo. Teníamos bastantes cosas en común, como el amor por el fútbol, lo cual era genial.

Dos amigos en mi primer día de clases, ¡vaya que me estaba yendo bien!

—Dime, ¿hay alguna razón para que te hayas cambiado de colegio? —cuestioné.

—Pues, este colegio me queda más cerca que el anterior. Además, unos amigos estudian aquí, me convencieron para trasladarme. Lamentablemente no quedamos en el mismo curso —su voz sonaba tan calmada—. Pero bueno, ya no me siento tan mal por eso. Al menos te encontré a ti, creo que no será un año aburrido como pensaba.

—Opino lo mismo, creí que me costaría hacer amigos aquí o que no me llevaría bien con nadie en este curso.

Nos sonreímos y en ese momento el timbre sonó, cuando miré la hora, vi que habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora de entrada. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un montón de chicas y chicos.

Al final el profesor de Matemáticas entró y la clase comenzó. Todos pasamos a presentarnos frente al pizarrón, fue divertido. Hubo ciertas personas que me parecieron algo interesantes.

Luego de las presentaciones, el profesor nos dictó los contenidos de todo el año y dio las fechas de los exámenes del primer trimestre. Empezamos un repaso básico de primer año y en la última hora nos dejó hablar entre nosotros mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Se hicieron las doce y el timbre sonó. Todos corrieron, imaginé que al comedor, por ser hora del almuerzo. Kazemaru dijo que podíamos almorzar juntos, le comenté sobre Tachimukai y dijo que le gustaría conocerlo, por lo que fuimos por nuestra comida y nos sentamos en la única mesa vacía, en una esquina alejada.

— ¡Tachimukai-kun! —grité, viendo al pequeño de ojos azules a lo lejos. Al verme, se acercó alegre con su charola para sentarse a mi lado, frente nuestro, mi compañero sonrió—. Mira Kazemaru, él es el chico del que te hablé.

— ¡Mucho gusto en conocerle, soy Yuuki Tachimukai! —saludó el menor.

—El gusto es mío, Tachimukai-kun. Soy Ichirouta Kazemaru, y no es necesario que me hables de usted—el muchacho de ojos miel sonrió, haciendo sonrojar al de ojos azules.

En eso, un par de chicos se nos acercaron. Uno de ellos de extraño cabello verde y ojos negros, el cual abrazó efusivamente a Kazemaru. El otro, de cabello rojo y exóticos ojos esmeraldas, que sostenía las charolas de los dos.

—Disculpen, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —el pelirrojo preguntó, a lo que asentí con una sonrisa, de inmediato se acomodaron al lado de Kazemaru —. Soy Hiroto Kira y él es Ryuuji Midorikawa, un gusto conocerles.

Luego de que Tachimukai y yo nos presentáramos, nos pusimos a hablar mientras de a ratos comíamos. Resultó muy divertido, los cinco amábamos el fútbol. Ya hasta teníamos planeado ir a jugar un partidito rápido a la salida del colegio y comer helado, esto último a pedido de Midorikawa. ¡Sin duda sería muy divertido!

—Es una pena que no estemos en la misma clase, ¿no? —comentó el chico de cabello verde—. Tal vez podamos estar juntos el próximo año.

—Yo jamás podré estar con ustedes en la misma clase —dijo el pequeño castaño bajando la mirada, sonaba afligido.

—No te pongas triste por eso—la voz de Kazemaru sonó conciliadora, haciendo que el menor le mirara—. Además, en las clases de verano podríamos estar juntos, después de todo no se guían por curso o edad.

Todos asentimos, levantándole el ánimo a Tachimukai. El timbre volvió a sonar, haciendo que volviéramos a nuestros salones, acordando vernos en la puerta del colegio a la salida para ir a una plaza cercana a la casa de Kira-kun.

Cuando estuvimos en nuestra clase, Kazemaru comentó que teníamos dos horas de Contabilidad y luego otras dos de Lengua Literaria. Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente. Estaba esperando el momento de salida con mucha alegría, hace mucho que no tocaba un balón y tenía demasiadas ganas de jugar.

—Kazemaru—llamé a mi compañero de banco, que estaba tomando unos apuntes—, ¿hay un club de fútbol en este colegio?

—Creo que sí —murmuró levantando la vista de su libreta.

—Genial—sonreí entusiasmado—. Me gustaría entrar.

—A mí igual —sonrió mientras acomodaba su coleta—Después le preguntamos a los chicos, seguro ellos saben algo.

Empezamos a guardas nuestras cosas cuando escuchamos el sonido del timbre a las cuatro de la tarde en punto, y salimos charlando alegremente del salón. Llegamos a la salida, donde nuestros amigos nos esperaban. Una vez juntos los cincos, nos encaminamos a la plaza.

— ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día en el Instituto Raimon, Tachimukai-kun? —preguntó Midorikawa, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Fue un gran día, el Instituto me pareció genial —Tachimukai sonaba muy animado, mientras cruzaba las manos tras su espalda—. Aunque todavía no he logrado hacer amigos en mi curso…

— ¡No te preocupes, pequeño! ¡Eres tan adorable, seguro consigues amigos pronto! —el peliverde lo abrazó, mientras le animaba, haciendo sonrojar al menor—. ¿Y ustedes?

—No me lo he pasado nada mal, hasta ahora ha sido un día genial —la voz de Kazemaru sonó muy calmada, igual que su sonrisa—. Seguro será un gran año.

—El Instituto Raimon es un lugar muy agradable, espero poder adaptarme por completo pronto —hablé, sonriéndoles a mis amigos—. Claro que extraño a mi antigua ciudad y toda mi vida allí.

Me sentí nostálgico de repente, como si me faltara algo. Un nudo se me formó en el estómago al recordar a mis amigos, mi colegio. Sobre todo, tuve ganas de llorar al pensar en mi hermano menor; Atsuya. Realmente lo extraño, a pesar de todo, mi gemelo es de las personas más importantes en mi vida y está muy lejos viviendo en Hokkaido, con papá, al que también echo de menos.

Un peso extra sobre cada uno de mis hombros me sacó de mi nostálgico momento. Miré hacia ambos lados, encontrándome los rostros sonrientes de Midorikawa y Tachimukai. Estaban tratando de animarme.

— ¡No pongas esa cara, Fubuki-kun! —el muchacho peliverde tomó mis mejillas, estirándolas hasta formar una especie de sonrisa—. ¡Conmigo cerca no hay lugar para la tristeza! ¡Ánimo!

Midorikawa comenzó a darnos un discurso sobre que la vida es muy divertida y a hacer monerías con el balón que Kira-kun trajo consigo. Todos empezamos a reír, hasta que llegamos a la plaza y buscamos un lugar libre. Finalmente encontramos una improvisada canchita de fútbol, dejamos nuestras mochilas a un lado y las chaquetas del uniforme sobre estas para que no se ensuciaran.

Tachimukai corrió emocionado hacia uno de los arcos, se veía muy feliz.

—Bien, seremos Fubuki y yo, contra Mido-chan y Kira-kun, ambos equipos trataremos de meter un gol mientras Tachimukai-kun defiende la portería de ambos equipos—el muchacho de cabello azulado dio las instrucciones, mientras todos asentíamos.

— ¡Y el equipo perdedor se pagará los helados! Claro que Tachimukai-kun no pagará en ninguno de los casos, porque es pequeño y debemos consentirlo—reí ante el comentario de Midorikawa, pero me pareció justo.

—Perfecto, que así sea —la voz de Kazemaru sonó divertida—. ¡A jugar!

Empezamos con un buen ritmo, pero en un momento todos nos pusimos competitivos, sobre todo Midorikawa y Kazemaru, se notaban por demás entusiasmados y casi nos dejaron de lado a mí y a Kira-kun. Admito que el muchacho de peliverde era rápido, hasta había conseguido quitarle el balón a mi compañero peliazul una vez. Tachimukai nos miraba con asombro desde la portería, gritando palabras halagadoras para todos, se notaba que no quería apoyar solamente a un equipo.

En un pequeño descuido, Midorikawa le robó el balón a Kazemaru otra vez y cuando me lancé a recuperarlo, este se lo pasó a Kira-kun, quien, a pesar de que Tachimukai hizo un gran esfuerzo por detenerlo, anotó el primer gol.

— ¿En qué momento te volviste tan rápido, Mido-chan? Con todo lo que comes y tienes esa velocidad —mi compañero de curso sonaba burlesco—. Dos veces me has robado el balón… ¡No me lo robarás otra vez!

—Querido amigo, existe un dicho que dice; todo do lo que sucede dos veces, sucederá, ciertamente, una tercera_ —_el chico de cabello verde miró retadoramente a Kazemaru, para luego enseñarle la lengua infantilmente_—_. ¡Pagarás mi helado!

Kira-kun y yo comenzamos a reír disimuladamente, mientras el menor de todos nosotros nos miraba preocupado y avergonzado.

Luego de que terminaran de discutir como niños pequeños, seguimos jugando. Ahora estaba decidido a no dejar que nos anotaran. Por lo que intercepté el pase que Midorikawa hizo hacia Kira-kun cuando pudo volver a robarle el balón a Kazemaru, que estaba furioso. No dudé mucho y le hice un pase al peliazul, que logró anotar un gol, para decepción de Tachimukai.

— ¡Bien hecho Fubuki, ese pase fue genial! —me felicitó Kazemaru, antes de girarse hacia Midorikawa, riendo burlón—. ¿Qué te pareció eso, Mido-chan?

—El que ríe al último—empezó el susodicho, enrollándose un mechón de cabello en el dedo índice de una mano, mientras que la otra descansaba en su cintura—, ríe mejor.

Sin duda a Midorikawa le gustaban los dichos y refranes, estos chicos no dejaban de sorprenderme. Finalmente entendí que había una especie de rivalidad entre ambos amigos, pues cuando seguimos jugando, no dejaban de competir con mucho entusiasmo. Ambos equipos hicimos varios tiros, pero Tachimukai se tomó muy en serio el papel de portero y no pudimos anotar, hasta que a último momento, Kira-kun anotó un gol con mucho esfuerzo.

—Hey, Kaze-chan, vamos por mi helado—el de peliverde se colgó de mi compañero, sonriendo abiertamente—. Ya sabes cuál es mi favorito.

Kazemaru le jaló el cabello y se lo quitó de encima, antes de salir corriendo para tomar su mochila y retar a Midorikawa a una carrera hasta la heladería de enfrente. El de pelo verde lo siguió, olvidando por completo sus cosas

—Buen partido, chicos —la voz de Kira-kun sonó calmada, mientras nos felicitaba a lo que respondimos felicitándolo igual—. Creo que deberíamos seguirlos, ¿no?

Tachimukai y yo asentimos riendo, los tres tomamos nuestras cosas y el pelirrojo tomó también las de Midorikawa, mientras nos encaminábamos a la heladería. Al entrar, los dos rivales ya estaban pidiendo sus helados. Luego de que todos pidiéramos los nuestros, Kazemaru y yo nos repartimos los gastos y los cincos marchamos de ahí.

Había bastante gente en las calles, por lo que miré la hora en mi reloj, notando que eran las siete y treinta. Supuse que ninguno tenía apuros de llegar a casa, porque todos nos distraíamos viendo algunas tiendas.

Mientras seguíamos caminando, pasamos por la casa de Kira-kun, o más bien, su mansión. Kazemaru y yo nos despedimos de él, agitando las manos, mientras que Tachimukai hacía una pequeña reverencia y Midorikawa le daba un efusivo abrazo.

Seguimos caminando, mientras Midorikawa nos comentaba que el equipo de fútbol soccer estaba completo, por lo que me sentí decepcionado, realmente quería jugar, Kazemaru y Tachimukai se veían igual de desanimados.

—También me hubiera gustado entrar, pero el último lugar lo ocupó Hiroto —comentó el chico de cabello verde, mientras comía animadamente su helado—. Si tenemos suerte, podremos entrar el próximo año. ¡No se desanimen!

—Supongo. Aunque siempre podemos seguir jugando juntos —apoyó el de cabello azul, mirando detenidamente a Midorikawa—. Todos terminamos nuestros helados ya, ¿cómo es posible que tú no, Mido? Si eres el más glotón.

— ¿Uh? Oh, Kaze-chan, yo fui el primero en terminar mi helado —sonrío, señalando el cono—, este era de Hiroto, pero me lo regaló porque me quedé con ganas de seguir comiendo.

—Ya veo. Pobre Kira-kun, no puede comer tranquilo cerca de ti.

— ¡Hey! Yo no lo obligué a regalarme su helado. Él lo hizo amablemente porque es un buen amigo.

—Oh, vamos, por más buen amigo que sea, no es muy normal que haga eso.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Kazemaru Ichirouta?

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

No llegué a comprender las miradas que se lanzaban mientras empezaban a discutir nuevamente, con mucho recelo. Me gustaría saber a lo que se refieren con esas insinuaciones, pero soy algo ingenuo todavía.

Así que mientras se enfrascaban en otra discusión, me dirigí a Tachimukai, que miraba fijamente algún punto al horizonte, al fijar mi mirada noté que estábamos pasando frente al Instituto Raimon y había unos chicos saliendo.

— ¿Sucede algo, pequeño? —le pregunté, a lo que volteó a verme, negando—. Parece que hay alguien interesante ahí, eh.

—Oh, n-no es eso. Es que vi a esos chicos saliendo del colegio, me pareció extraño, puesto que es tarde para que queden estudiantes—volvió a mirar a la reja del Instituto, que estaba entreabierta—, ¿no te parece?

—Los chicos que se quedan castigados deben limpiar el colegio y por eso se van a estas horas —intervino en nuestra conversación Midorikawa, sonaba serio—. Mírenlos bien, es mejor que no se acerquen a ellos. Se hacen llamar Bad Boys Brother's Blues; el de cabello violeta es Tobitaka Seiya, el moreno con peinado de palmera es Tsunami Jousuke y el pequeñín con cara de malo y corte mohicano es Fudou Akio, este último es el líder de la pandilla.

— ¿Dices que son peligrosos? —cuestioné, mirándolos detenidamente.

—Tienen mala reputación, son pandilleros. Por suerte jamás se han metido conmigo —los volvió a mirar e hizo una mueca—. Falta uno, Someoka Ryuugo, era parte de la pandilla…

— ¿Era? —cuestionó Kazemaru.

—Síp. Es que se fue del colegio a fines del año pasado —se encogió de hombros—. Según escuché por ahí, se quiso quedar con el lugar de Fudou y este le dio una lección.

Luego Midorikawa se puso a contarnos sobre los rumores que corrían sobre ellos en toda la ciudad. No me impresionaban mucho, excepto por ese tal Fudou, que era el peor de todos, según el de cabello verde. Miré a Tachimukai y me sorprendió lo concentrado que se encontraba mirando a uno de ello.

— ¿Lo conoces? —pregunté bajito, para que sólo él me oyera.

— ¿A-ah? C-claro que no —se sonrojó.

—Miras mucho al de cabello rosa, yo diría que le conoces… O que te gusta.

— ¡Oh, n-no me gusta, Fubuki-sempai! E-es que se p-parece a alguien que conocí hace mu-mucho tiempo —tartamudeó al explicarme, completamente rojo—. Pero no puede ser la misma persona, porque el chico que yo conocí no sería un pandillero.

—Ya veo, pequeño —sacudí sus cabellos, sonriéndole con confianza—. No deben ser la misma persona, no te perturbes pensando en eso.

Él sonrió y seguimos caminando, dejando atrás el Instituto. Charlábamos alegremente, a veces el peliazul y el peliverde se ponían a discutir, hasta que Kazemaru señaló su casa, que quedaba relativamente cerca del colegio. Nos despedimos de él, yo prometiéndole pasar por su casa mañana para irnos juntos a Raimon y Midorikawa discutiéndole infantilmente hasta que el de ojos miel le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Mientras seguimos nuestro camino, una duda invadió mi mente, pero Midorikawa se me adelantó.

—Oye, Tachi-chan, ¿tu casa queda muy lejos? —preguntó Midorikawa, con voz preocupada—. No me gustaría que te fueras solo a estas horas, las calles no son seguras para un niño…

—No se preocupe, Midorikawa-sempai, mis padres tienen un restaurante a un par de cuadras de aquí —sonrió, señalando el restaurante que se veía a lo lejos—. ¡Los veo mañana, cuídense!

Midorikawa y yo nos despedimos, agitando las manos y pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, seguimos nuestro camino. Hablábamos sobre nuestros equipos favoritos de fútbol, partidos históricos, música. Me impresionó saber que teníamos gustos en común con eso último. Finalmente divisé mi casa y me detuve frente a ella, Midorikawa se rio.

—No puedo creerlo, Fubuki, ¡tú eres mi nuevo vecino! —señaló la casa de al lado, que tenía un letrero con su apellido. Y yo recién lo notaba, qué lento.

—Espera, ¿tu habitación tiene una ventana que da para mi casa? —pregunté, recordando cierto suceso de hace unos días.

—Pues sí, la ventana de mi habitación da a tu casa.

— ¿Y tienes unas cortinas verdes, con estampado de helados?

—Me estás asustando. ¿Acaso me espías o algo así, Fubuki?

—Oh, claro que no —reí, a lo que me miró extrañado—. Es que la ventana de tu habitación, da a la ventana de la mía. Y el otro día que estaba limpiando mi cuarto, la dejé abierta…

— ¿D-de verdad? ¿Y qué con e-eso?

—Es que oí a alguien cantar muy bien, y cuando me asomé a la ventana, vi una silueta bailando tras las cortinas verdes—su cara era un poema, estoy seguro que no se esperaba que dijera eso—. ¿No habrás sido tú el que cantaba y bailaba?

—¡P-por s-supuesto que n-no! —soltó una risa nerviosa, caminando hacia su puerta—. ¡Y-yo no hago esas cosas! ¡A-adiós!

Busqué mis llaves e ingresé en mi departamento, mientras pensaba que había descubierto un pequeño secreto de mi compañero peliverde.

De inmediato me percaté de que estaba completamente solo, no me pareció raro, puesto que mamá llegaría hasta las nueve de la noche y apenas eran las ocho. Me dirigí a mi habitación, dejé mis cosas y me di un baño muy relajante. Cuando salí, me vestí y preparé la cena, esperando a que mamá llegara. Finalmente escuché el auto y a los minutos ella entró a la casa, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Bienvenida a casa —saludé, sirviéndole la cena—. Lávate las manos y ven a comer.

Luego de que hizo lo que le pedí, se acercó a mí, dándome un pequeño beso en la frente para luego sentarse en su lugar.

—Querido, ya eres todo un ama de casa —sonrió y yo asentí, siguiéndole la broma.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestro día, mientras cenábamos. Me comentó que por algunos días sólo trabajaría medio día, por lo que estaría en casa cuando volviera del colegio. Yo le conté sobre los chicos y todo lo que hicimos. Se puso feliz de que ya tuviera algunos amigos. Luego de cenar, lavamos los platos juntos y antes de irme a mi habitación, le di un fuerte abrazo.

Subí a mi habitación, me coloqué la pijama y estaba a punto de dormir, cuando mi celular sonó, anunciando un mensaje.

"Hola Shirou.

Espero que hayas tenido un buen comienzo de clases, ya me imago cuánto me has de extrañar, es inevitable extrañarme. Papá y yo estamos bien, él te manda muchos saludos. No te olvides de llamarme mañana y darle un abrazo a mamá de mi parte.

Dulces sueños, Atsuya."

Sonreí con dulzura, mientras le respondía. Luego de eso, por fin me recosté, repasando mentalmente todo mi día. Terminé durmiéndome rápidamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, los primeros cap tal vez sean algo aburridos, me disculpo por eso. Quiero llegar bien a las partes más emocionantes, es por eso. Bueno, preguntas~ ¿Qué les pareció? Bueeeno, hasta el próximo cap :3

¡Besos, abrazos y helados! Bye~


	2. No quiero, no debo, no puedo

Hola~  
Bien, aquí el segundo capítulo. Es un capítulo bastante largo, aunque tal vez parezca algo aburrido.

* * *

Narra Midorikawa

.

.

—Ryuuji-kun, es hora de levantarse —escuché la suave voz de mi madre que abría las cortinas de mi ventana, mientras yo me cubría completamente con mis mantas para evitar que el sol me diera en la cara—. Anda, vamos, apenas es martes, cariño.

—Tengo sueño, mami —gruñí bajo las sábanas y oí su risa—. ¡Cinco minutos más!

—Como quieras, mi cielo —escuché que salía de mi habitación—, pero si no te apresuras, tu papá se comerá tu desayuno.

Al escuchar que mi delicioso desayuno estaba en peligro, me levanté de la cama de un salto. Luego de ir al baño, me puse rápidamente el uniforme del Raimon. Bajé al comedor a toda prisa, sentándome en mi lugar al mismo tiempo que mi padre en el suyo.

—Buenos días, Ryuuji-kun —saludó mi padre, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Buenos días, padre —le sonreí, llevándome una buena bocanada de arroz frito a la boca.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, riendo y conversando de vez en cuando. Mamá me miraba con ternura, acariciando su vientre.

—Mami, ¿falta mucho para saber si el bebé será niño o niña?

—Sí, querido —me sonrió con ternura—, apenas tengo cuatro meses. Hay que esperar un poco más.

—Jo, pero ya quiero saber qué va a ser —suspiré, ella soltó una tenue risa—. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que será una niña!

—Claro que no, Ryuuji-kun, será un niño —intervino mi padre, sonriendo abiertamente—. ¡Para que pueda jugar fútbol con nosotros!

—Si es niña podría jugar con nosotros igual. Y quiero que sea una dulce niña, para cuidarla y consentirla mucho —contradije, por lo que empezamos a discutir como críos.

Estaba tan emocionado con la noticia de que tendría un hermanito o hermanita, mis padres me lo habían dicho hace un par de meses y no podía creerlo. Sabía que ellos estaban tan felices como yo, incluso más. Después de todo, tuvieron que hacer muchos tratamientos especiales para que mamá quedara embarazada y era la primera vez que tendrían un bebé en casa, ya que a mí me adoptaron cuando tenía seis años. Sé bien que es algo muy importante para ellos, entonces lo es para mí también.

—Lo importante es que nazca bien, si es niño o niña, da igual; le querremos como sea —intervino mi madre, a lo que ambos asentimos—. Amor, ven que te acomodo esa corbata, y tú Ryuuji-kun, ve a terminar de prepararte, que se les hará tarde.

Miré el reloj sobre la pared, que marcaba las ocho treinta, por lo que subía a mi habitación y fui a mi baño a cepillarme los dientes. Luego tomé mi mochila y cuando estaba por guardar mi celular, me percaté de que había un mensaje.

"Buenos días, Ryuuji.

Espero que hayas dormido bien, nos vemos el colegio."

—Hiroto —murmuré sonrojado, por culpa del mensaje que me había mandado mi amigo.

La voz de mi padre desde la cocina, me sacó de mi transe. Sonreí mientras guardaba el celular, bajé y vi a mis padres dándose un beso, luego de que terminaran me acerqué a despedirme de mamá.

—Cuídate, mami. Ya sabes, nada de esfuerzos —me dio un beso en la frente, yo dirigí una de mis manos a su vientre—. Quiero que estén bien.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Nos cuidaremos, que te vaya bien —ella asintió, riendo. Después, con una sonrisa pícara añadió algo que hizo que me sonrojara—, envíale saludos a Hiroto-kun de nuestra parte.

Reí nervioso mientras salía de casa. Mamá sabía de mi cariño hacia el pelirrojo, pero creo que lo malinterpretaba. Porque sólo somos amigo, muy unidos. Siempre he sentido un gran aprecio por él, pero no es amor, ¿verdad?... Claro, es sólo amistad, o es lo que quiero creer.

Me aterraría enamorarme de mi mejor amigo.

—Vamos, hijo —vi a mi padre dentro del auto, mirándome curioso. Subí, sonriéndole para que ignorara mi distraído comportamiento—. Faltan quince minutos para las nueve, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Asentí y nos pusimos en marcha. Recordé a Fubuki, miré hacia su casa, pero estaba completamente cerrada, por lo que imaginé que ya habría partido hacia el Raimon. No tardamos mucho en llegar, por lo que le di un abrazo a mi padre y bajé, diciéndole que no era necesario que viniera por mí a la salida.

Ingresé por las grandes rejas del Instituto, a lo lejos vi a Kazemaru y me dirigí corriendo para encerrarlo entre mis brazos.

— ¡Kaze-chan! —grité cerca de su oído, mientras reía—. ¿Soñaste conmigo?

—No grites, Mido-chan, me das dolor de cabeza y es muy temprano —murmuró, sin intentar escapar de mi abrazo—. No, por suerte no tuve pesadillas contigo.

—Eres malo conmigo, y yo que te amo tanto —bromeé y él negó levemente, es algo que adoro de Kazemaru, nunca se molesta con mis bromas. Puse carita de perrito mojado, para seguir molestándole—. ¿Por qué no me amas, Kaze-chan?

—Pero si yo te amo, Mido-chan —volteó a mirarme, abrazándome por la cintura.

Ambos empezamos a reír. Hasta que unos murmullos nos sacaron de nuestro momento de diversión, me quedé helado cuando giramos, viendo que era Hiroto el que estaba llamando nuestra atención.

—Oh, buenos días Kira-kun —saludó Kazemaru.

Me sorprendió que el pelirrojo ignorara el saludo del peliazul, pero me impacté más cuando rechazó uno de mis abrazos y se marchó al salón, diciendo que no se sentía bien.

— ¿Ves lo que hiciste, idiota? —me reprochó el peliazul, lo miré sin entender.

— ¿Y yo qué hice, afeminado?

— ¡Hiciste enojar a Kira-kun por andar de meloso conmigo! Se habrá puesto celoso…

—Pues no entiendo por qué se pone celoso —me crucé de brazos, ofendido—. Él sabe que soy así contigo porque eres mi amigo, también soy así con él.

—No seas idiota —murmuró, negando con los ojos cerrados—. Sabes que él te quiere como algo más que un amigo.

— ¿Quieres dejar ese t-tema por la paz? N-no es verdad. Hiroto y yo sólo somos amigos, lo quiero c-como tal —me sonrojé, mientras traba de explicarle mi punto de vista.

—Que tú lo veas como un amigo, no quiere decir que él también lo haga —siguió, poniéndome más nervioso—. Se desvive por complacerte, siempre está dispuesto a hacer de todo para hacerte feliz, tiene muchísimos detalles contigo. ¿Eres ciego o idiota? Es obvio que te ama.

—Eso no es verdad. Hiroto tiene a medio Raimon detrás de él, muchas chicas hermosas morirían por él, ¿por qué se fijaría en mí?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —murmuró con pesadez, jaloneando unos mechones de mi cabello, solté un quejido—, si eres tan idiota como para no aceptar sus sentimientos, ni los tuyos mismos, lastimando así a ambos.

— ¡Es que no pudo aceptar algo que está mal! —grité, apartando su mano. No sé en qué momento sus palabras me hicieron sentir tan mal, como si un nudo se formara en mi garganta.

—¿Mi-Mido-chan?

—¡Porque estaría mal que me ame y estaría mal que yo lo ame! ¡Porque nos lastimaríamos y dejaríamos de ser amigos!

—¿Midorikawa?

—¡Y yo no quiero nada de eso, no lo soportaría! ¡No soportaría lastimar a Hiroto! ¡No soportaría que dejáramos de ser amigos!

—¡¿Midorikawa?!

—¡Él me odiaría! ¡No me querría ver más! Como… como mis padres biológicos…

— ¡¿Midorikawa, estás llorando?!

Entonces me percaté de que amargas y frías lágrimas cubrían mis mejillas. Estaba llorando, tenía un agujero en el pecho, me dolía. Era un llanto angustioso, desesperado.

Lloraba de incertidumbre, con rabia y profunda tristeza. Me prometí jamás enamorarme, para que nunca me dañaran. ¡No permitiría que me enamoraran para llevarme a la cama! ¡No dejaría que se metieran en mi corazón para creerse dueños de mi vida!

No quiero, no debo, no puedo.

Escuché como el timbre de inicio de clases sonaba, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte. La voz de Kazemaru me sonó lejana e incluso cuando comenzó a sacudirme por los hombros, no pude sentir nada.

—Rayos, no puedes entrar a clases así —sentí que tomaba del brazo, mientras sacaba su celular y al parecer mandaba un mensaje. Me arrastró fuera del Raimon, pero no dije nada.

Recordé las veces que me sentía mal o desanimado, entonces Hiroto venía con esa sonrisa brillante y me abrazaba, susurrándome que todo estaría bien, antes de que escapáramos del Instituto, a jugar fútbol o a comer helado… Porque el pelirrojo siempre sabía lo que necesitaba y estaba dispuesto a dármelo, sin importarle nada más.

Paramos a un par de cuadras del colegio.

—Estas hecho un mar de lágrimas —murmuró Kazemaru, afligido. Levanté vagamente la mirada e intenté decir algo, pero de mi garganta no salían más que gemidos lastimeros—. ¡Maldición! ¡Midorikawa, deja de llorar, por lo que más quieras! ¡Me harás llorar a mí también!

Me abrazó y no dudé en corresponderle. Como si fuera a quebrarme y él pudiera evitarlo, como si fuera mi última esperanza. Como si Kazemaru fuera un salvavidas y yo un náufrago el pleno mar.

Necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien, aún si no fuera cierto.

—Lo siento mucho, Mido-chan. Te forcé a afrontar cosas que no querías —se apartó un poco de mí, para secarme las lágrimas con aire fraternal—. Soy un idiota, lo sé. Te compraré mil helados, ¿vale?

Reí un poco, aun sin sentirme del todo bien. Por lo menos el llanto se había detenido, aunque el peso en mi pecho seguía torturándome.

—N-no tenías m-malas intenciones, jamás harías a-algo para la-lastimarme —tartamudeé—. Supongo q-que necesitaba s-sacar lo que s-sentía…

—Pero no debí presionarte, no soy nadie para eso. Te hice llorar, no me lo perdonaré.

— ¡No te atormentes por eso! Luego me lo cobraré —bromeé, haciendo que sonría—. ¿Volvemos al Raimon? Tenemos clases.

—Dudo mucho que nos dejen entrar, pero no te preocupes, le envié un mensaje a Fubuki, diciéndole que no te sentías bien y que te acompañaría a casa.

— ¿Por qué no estaba contigo?

—Tachi-chan me lo robó apenas entramos, no quiere separarse de su sempai favorito.

— ¿En serio? Qué desvergonzado es ese niño.

—Seguro ya se enamoró de Fubuki —comentó, riendo, a lo que asentí—. Después de todo, muchas chicas miraban con cariño al albino cuando llegamos hoy al Raimon.

—Tiene un talento natural para atraer personas, sin duda.

De repente se quedó callado, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Sentí escalofríos al ver la sonrisa que puso, suele tener ideas raras de vez en cuando.

— ¿Kaze-chan?

—Vamos, vamos, ¡quiero visitar a alguien! —empezó a correr, lo seguí.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A quién quieres ver? ¿Tiene helados?

— ¡Veremos al "Dios del Amor"! —señaló una mansión, que reconocí de inmediato.

Ambos empezamos a correr más rápido, terminamos compitiendo por ver quien llegaba primero.

— ¡Gané, gané, gané! —grité frente a la puerta de la casa, a lo que el peliazul me miró mal.

— ¡No mientas, cabeza de helado!

— ¡Acepta tu derrota, emo!

— ¡Que no soy emo, niño extraterrestre!

Seguimos discutiendo tontamente, hasta que una voz calmada y divertida, nos sacó de nuestra pelea.

—Disculpen, amores, ¿podrían dejar de discutir frente a mi casa? Espantan a mis pretendientes.

Giramos hacia la puerta de la casa y efectivamente era él. Melena larga y rubia, alto, ojos carmín que te llegaban al alma. De sonrisa dulce y simpática. Electrizante, encantador, perfecto. Ese era Terumi Afuro, mejor conocido en toda la ciudad como Aphrodi; el Dios del Amor.

— ¡Aphrodi! —gritamos el peliazul y yo al unisón, antes de saltarle encima.

Los tres nos abrazamos, como siempre hacemos al estar juntos. Entre risas y empujones, el de ojos rojos nos llevó hasta la planta superior de la mansión, a su enorme habitación, para ser más precisos. De inmediato corrí a instalarme frente a su plasma, con mando en mano, me puse a jugar a la play.

—Qué infantil eres, heladito —habló Kazemaru, quien estaba recostado en la cama del rubio—, siempre que venimos a ver a Aphrodi haces lo mismo, creerá que sólo vienes a eso.

—No te preocupes, Ichi-chan, no me molesta que lo haga —la voz del dueño de casa sonó dulce, mientras me palmaba la cabeza y se sentaba en el lado contrario al peliazul en la cama—. Yo casi no uso esa cosa, por lo que es más para las visitas.

Sonreí victorioso mientras seguía jugando.

—No es por ser grosero, pero me gustaría saber a qué vinieron.

— ¿No podemos simplemente venir a visitarte? —cuestionó el de ojos miel.

—Claro que pueden, amores —rió el rubio—. Pero es martes y si no me equivoco, deberían estar en el Raimon. Sé que soy irresistible, pero algo me dice que hay otra razón para que vinieran.

—Bueno, si quieres saberlo… Tenemos un problema de amor.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al oír las palabras del peliazul

— ¡Pues han venido al lugar indicado! —soltó alegre el de ojos carmín, mientras que se levantaba y emocionado caminaba por toda la habitación—. ¡Porque yo soy sinónimo de amor!

Sé que Aphrodi es conocido por dar los mejores consejos amorosos y entonces entendí que por eso Kazemaru quería venir a verlo.

Pero yo no necesito consejos amorosos, no estoy enamorado de Hiroto.

—Bueno, bueno, los escucho, amores.

Kazemaru comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, con detalles. El rubio lo escuchaba concentrado, mientras yo estaba inmóvil. Apreté más el mando, molesto. Sé que Terumi es nuestro amigo, que somos inseparables, ¿pero quién le dio permiso al peliazul para contarle mis problemas? Traté de mantenerme sereno, respiraba lentamente, alejando los malos pensamientos.

—Así que Ryuu-chan tiene problemas de amor, muy interesante —me sonrojé al oír lo que dijo el de ojos carmín—. Es maravilloso saber que por fin te has dado cuenta del inmenso amor que sientes por Kira-kun.

Seguí jugando, ignorando lo que decía. Estaba seguro de que si volteaba a verlos, nada bueno sucedería.

—Dime, ¿cómo piensas encarar al pelirrojo? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tendremos que ayudarles, ya sabes cómo son de tímidos los dos.

— ¡Serían una pareja de lo más tierna!

— ¿Te los imaginas caminando de la mano, comiendo helado?

— ¿Y en la graduación? Recibiendo sus diplomas, pensando en el futuro que les espera juntos.

—Luego un casamiento de cuento de hadas.

—Formarían una familia, adoptando a un niño que necesite su amor.

— Finalmente, trabajarían juntos en la empresa de los Kira.

—Y jamás se separarían, se amarían para siempre.

¿Cómo podían decir ese tipo de cosas? Tan idóneas, tan ilusas… tan perfectas. Me fue insoportable oírlos, como si cosas así pudieran pasar tan fácilmente. Estaban equivocados, demasiado equivocados. Sólo debían callarse, todo el mundo debía callarse. Dejar de meterse en mis asuntos.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense! ¡No pueden decir tantas idioteces juntas! —me levanté de golpe, tirando el mando al suelo. Les miré molesto, me habían hartado, sin saber por qué—. Me voy, quiero estar solo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, los escuché seguirme, por lo que aumenté la velocidad. Salí a toda prisa de la casa, escuchándolos llamarme, pero no quería volver, no sería lo mejor. Sabía que me seguirían, así que hice todo lo posible para perderlos de vista.

Cuando me percaté de donde me encontraba, me sentí un idiota.

—¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?

Me sorprendió que la puerta estuviera abierta, pero aun así me adentré en ese lugar abandonado, que apenas se mantenía en pie. Recorrí todo con la mirada, los muebles llenos de polvo, algunos escombros, juguetes por todos lados, recuerdos en cada rincón.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué a la que alguna vez fue mi habitación mientras vivía ahí, en el Sun Garden. Estaba tal y como la recordaba, con un poco de polvo aquí y allá, pero tenía esa sensación de seguridad que me daba cuando niño, esa que necesitaba justo ahora. Me senté en la que fue mi cama, notando como algo brillaba en la mesita de noche, bajo una fina capa de tierra, lo tomé y sonreí.

—Así que estabas aquí, eh —acaricié el fino cristal del portarretrato, antes de guardarlo en mi mochila.

Seguí recorriendo, notando lo precario que se veía todo, por suerte la directora del orfanato había conseguido un nuevo edificio para irse con los niños. Acabé en el patio de juegos, acercándome de inmediato los columpios en los que Hiroto y yo pasábamos todo el día.

Recordé que los demás niños no querían jugar conmigo, decían que era muy raro o que los asustaba por mi manera extraña de hablar. Hasta que un día, Hiroto se acercó y me invitó a jugar fútbol. Me sentí especial, desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables. A donde él iba, yo lo seguía. Si él me necesitaba, ahí estaba para ayudarlo.

Me senté en uno de los columpios, mis pies colgando, me aferré a las cadenas, meciéndome suavemente. La brisa me relajó, cerré los ojos. Al fin tenía la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba.

Mi cabeza se despejaba y sólo podía pensar en los mejores momentos de mi vida, en todos y cada uno, Hiroto estaba presente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté al viento, jamás me respondió.

Seguí ahí, meciéndome sumido en mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos. Sentía el pecho más pesado y el ambiente más frío, pero no me importó. Creo que pasaron unas cuantas horas, cuando el hambre me invadió, sonreí. Miré el reloj de mi celular, notando que la hora de almorzar había pasado ya hace rato.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en mi propio mundo?

Estaba por guardar el móvil, cuando un mensaje de cierto pelirrojo de apellido Kira, llamó mi atención.

"¡Ryuuji! ¡Por favor, dime dónde estás!

Kazemaru me llamó diciendo que había discutido contigo y que habías salido corriendo, me tienes preocupado.

¿Estás bien? En cualquier momento comenzará a llover, imagino que no te habrás dado cuenta, nunca lo haces. Vamos, confía en mí, iré por ti a donde sea."

Solté una risa, mirando al cielo que estaba pintado de un amenazante gris. ¿Por qué el clima cambia tan rápido en esta época del año?

Debía ser una broma… todo el maldito mundo está en mi contra.

Seguí columpiándome mientras le contestaba.

"¡Hiro-chan, los columpios son muy divertidos~!

Pero… me aburro un poco sin tu compañía."

Guardé el celular y una gota de agua fría cayó en mi nariz, pero no le di importancia. Tome más impulso, columpiándome más fuerte. La lluvia también empezó a caer con más fuerza, como haciéndome competencia.

Luego de algunos minutos, fui parando, sin ganas de nada. Mis piernas se sentían cansadas, estornudé. Me bajé del columpio, abrazándome a mí mismo, tenía algo de frío.

Caminé tambaleante hasta la salida, tiritando.

— ¡Ryuuji, Ryuuji! —escuché mi nombre y levanté la mirada, encontrándome con unos enormes ojos verdes mirándome preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? Mírame, estás pálido.

— ¡Hiro-chan, si llueve no podremos columpiarnos! ¡No es justo! —lloriqueé, abrazándolo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Estás mal, anda vamos —me tomó por los hombros, metiéndome en su limusina, para ponerme su chaqueta—. Marukawa-san, llévenos a mi casa, por favor.

El chofer sólo asintió y sonrió, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

—Hiro-chan, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —le pregunté, recostando sobre el asiento, apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo.

—Tu mensaje, en cuanto lo leí, pensé en este lugar —contestó calmado, mis ojos se cerraron—. Ryuuji, ¿qué pasó?

Mi ceño se frunció y murmuré que tenía hambre, antes de caer dormido.

Llegué al mundo de los sueños y me vi a mí mismo, rodeado de una espesa niebla. Caminé lentamente, tratando de hallar una salida, pero a cada paso, la visibilidad disminuía. Unos murmullos llamaron mi atención, pero sin importar a donde mirara, me encontraba completamente solo.

¿De dónde venía esa voz? Era de un niño, sonaba angustiada y quebrada. ¿Quién podría ser? Me parecía tan familiar.

—_¡Mamá, papá! ¡¿Por qué se van? ¡_

Esas palabras…

—_¡No me dejen solo, me da miedo! _

¿Podrías ser…?

—_¡Mamá, no te vayas! ¡Papá, prometo portarme bien! _

No, otra vez no…

—_¡No quiero juguetes, no me enfermaré, pero quédense! ¡No me abandonen!_

Ese momento…

—_Ryuuji será un buen niño, vuelvan…_

Ellos no me escucharon, no se apiadaron de mí. Me dejaron, me lastimaron, me enseñaron que no debía confiar por completo en los demás. ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Será cierto que mi destino es estar solo? No, yo tengo amigos y una familia. Pero mis padres, los que me dieron la vida… fueron los mismos que me quitaron la ilusión de creer en la completa felicidad…

Abrí los ojos incorporándome rápidamente, sudando frío. Miré a mi alrededor, temeroso de seguir dentro de aquel sueño que se repetía mucho últimamente, torturándome.

Me encontré en una habitación que no era la mía, en una cama sumamente cómoda. Claro, qué más se podía esperar si me encontraba en la mansión de los Kira.

—Ryuuji, al fin despertaste —mi pelirrojo amigo entró en la habitación, sonriente se acercó a mí—. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Oh, Hiro-chan, ¡muy bien, gracias! —cubrí mi cara con las cobijas, riendo, tratando de dejar de lado el mal sueño—. ¡Qué lindo es despertar y oír tu voz! ¿Qué hay de merendar?

—¿Merendar? Dirás cenar, amigo —quitó las mantas de mi rostro, sonriéndome como sólo él sabía—. Son más de las nueve de la noche, dormiste mucho, me preocupé bastante.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —me bajé corriendo de la cama, buscando asustado mi celular en mi mochila—. Mis padres van a matarme, o peor aún, ¡me dejarán sin helado una semana!

—Tranquilo —rió ligeramente—, llamé a tus padres apenas llegamos, diciéndoles que teníamos que hacer un trabajo para mañana y que te quedarías a dormir.

—¿Ah? —volteé a verlo, sin duda siempre estaba un paso más adelante que yo—. ¡Hubieras inventado algo menos aburrido!

—Eh, en verdad si tenemos que hacer un trabajo para mañana —hice una mueca al oír eso, las clases apenas empezaban y ya teníamos trabajos que hacer, ¿qué se creen estos profesores? —. Pero lo resolveremos mañana a última hora, como siempre hacemos. Primero vamos a cenar, que no has comido nada en todo el día.

Salió y lo seguí, apenas bajamos al comedor, vi esa larga mesa, repleta de comida, mis ojos se iluminaron y en menos de un minuto ya estaba comiendo todo lo que me servían las criadas en mi plato.

—Hiro-chan, ¿y tu familia? —pregunté sin dejar de comer, mirando al susodicho, que comía tranquilamente en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Mi hermana dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender en el orfanato y que no llegaría para la cena, y mi padre está en un viaje de negocios.

—¡Qué aburridos! Espero que cuando crezcas no seas como ellos, trabajando y trabajando, ¡pobre de quien se case contigo!

—Ryuuji, no digas eso, ¿no te gustaría casarte con alguien como yo? —al oírle preguntar eso, me atraganté y los colores se me subieron a la cara—. ¿E-estás bien?

Asentí, mientras seguía comiendo. Miré de reojo a las empleadas, que reían disimuladamente. ¿Qué les parecía tan gracioso? El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio absoluto por parte de ambos.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —grité a las mujeres, antes de subir saltando las escaleras, seguido del pelirrojo.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación temporal, me sentí nervioso de golpe.

—Dejé un pijama para ti, y les pedí a las mucamas que te prepararan un baño —revolvió mi cabello, mientras yo sólo asentía, avergonzado—. Que descanses, mañana hablaremos seriamente.

—G-gracias, Hiroto, ¡eres el mejor amigo del mundo! —murmuré, viendo que de pronto su expresión se volvía sombría, pero le resté importancia, entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

Me di un baño lento en la tina, era demasiado relajante, todo el cansancio desaparecía de mi cuerpo, pero no de mi mente. Al salir me puse el pijama y caí desplomado en la cama, acurrucándome en ella.

Mi alma no daba para más, seguro mañana sería un día largo. ¿Kazemaru estaría preocupado por mí? ¿Y Aphrodi estaría molesto por mi comportamiento?

No quería pensar más, sólo dormir. Caer en la inconciencia absoluta, esperando no revivir la pesadilla que me atormentaba, me rendí ante mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

Mmm, creo que hice sufrir mucho a Midorikawa, pobre, con lo que yo lo amo. Pero necesitaba que conocieran un poco al chico detrás de la eterna sonrisa. ¿Mido merece un helado, luego del día que tuvo? ¡Hasta el próximo cap!

¡Besos, helados y abrazos! Bye~


End file.
